


We've always got your back

by Mandakatt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Jack was determined to not miss your birthday, Reader's Birthday, he even baked a cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You find yourself alone on your birthday, and you go up to your favorite hidden spot to watch the sunset, and to brood. It wasn't the first time your plans with your family fell through, and wouldn't be the last...you were sure of that.It just sucked to be alone for your birthday...Or at least you thought you were going to be spending it alone.





	We've always got your back

Wrapping a blanket about your shoulders you made your way up to your favorite quiet spot on the roof. It was almost sunset, and you figured since no one was around, you could go up there and relax without worry about anyone finding you in a somewhat sour mood. Settling into where you could press your back against the small edge along the wall to watch, you sighed for what you swore had to have been at least the twentieth time.

Pulling your blanket a bit more tightly around yourself, you gently hugged your knees to your chest. Things like this seemed to always happen this way, and you wondered idly in the back of your mind, just what you had done recently that might have pissed karma off, on today of all days.

Today was your birthday, and somehow because of happenstance or whatever, it felt like karma had thrown you under the bus and you ended up alone. Family was off taking care of other family. Friends were busy with other things. And just…nothing seemed to work out in your favor.

It wasn’t the first time. It surely wouldn’t be the last. And you sighed again.

“Hey.”

Jumping nearly out of your skin you blushed at the noise of surprise you gave off and brought your blanket up with your hands to cover your mouth. You blinked up at him with wide eyed surprise before you snorted out a huff as Jack’s soft laughter reached your ears.

“Fuck me! When did you become part ninja!?” you huffed.

Jack laughed again. “I guess I’ve been taking some pointers from Genji,” He moved to sit down next to you heaving a bit of a sigh himself as he slowly removed his visor, and set it down next to him. “I did call your name, but, I don’t think you heard me.”

Making a bit of a face you gently rubbed your blanket against your nose. “Your right, I didn’t. I was—I guess I was lost in thought.”

“I can see that…”

The two of you sat in relative comfortable silence, finding him gently brushing his arm against yours now and then, as if he had to tell you in some small way that he was here.

“So—” you cleared your throat a little before turning to look at him. “—what brings you up here?”

“Was looking for you,” he said with a soft smile, holding a small, thin package in his fingers. “I know it’s not much but…Happy birthday.”

Your eyes went wide with surprise and you looked from the package to his eyes then back again. Biting your lower lip you unwrapped your hand from your blanket to reach out and take it, your fingers trembling a little.

“I—I um…” you brought the package close to your chest and smiled softly. “I thought everyone forgot.”

“None of us forgot Sweetheart,” he rumbles softly as he brings his arm around your shoulders to draw you in closer to him. “Just shit got in the way, but, I was making damn sure I didn’t miss it.”

Feeling warmth creep across your cheeks you looked away from him, down to the package in your hands. You let your thumb gently rub back and forth against the edge of the wrapping. “Thanks…Jack, I mean it.”

He was quiet which caused you to turn to look at him, and the smile he gives you crinkles his eyes a little as he gestures to the package with his chin. “You gonna open it?”

You looked back at the package then slipped your thumb into the small space of the wrapping and ripped it off. What you held in your hands made your breath hitch. It was a recent photo, of you, Jack and everyone else, all huddled together. All smiles and laughter. You can remember the day it was taken fondly, and pet your fingers along the small plaque at the bottom that said simply: Family.

“Jack…I—” you swallowed hard, sniffling a little. “—I dunno what to say.”

“Don’t have to say anything Sweetheart. I just wanted to remind you that I-er-we’re here for you now. Always. No matter where, when and how. We’ve always got your back.” he then drew you slightly closer to him, pressing a gentle kiss to your temple. Setting your gift down you wrapped your arms about his middle, and nuzzled into his shoulder. “Now then, how about I keep you warm while the sun sets, then we go in and have dinner and cake.”

“Cake?”

“Yes. Cake. I’ll admit it probably isn’t the best looking cake…”

“Wait.  _You_ baked a cake?”

“Yeah. Hush, I learned how to bake in High school.”

A smirk pulled your lips upwards and you lifted your head to look up at him. “You took Home Economics just to talk to girls, didn’t you?”

“I did not,” Jack huffed softly as he wrapped his arms about you to pull you closer to him, so he could rest his cheek against the top of your head. “I just really wanted to learn how to cook.”

“Right,” you said with laughter in your voice as you relaxed against him, turning your eyes back to the setting sun. “Thanks.”

“Nah, no need to thank me Sweetheart, thank you, for being born.”

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift I wrote for [thetrueenemyofhumanity](https://thetrueenemyofhumanity.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
